Unexpected Flirtations
by repressedgenius
Summary: Holly's coffee machine is broken and now, Gail has to deal with the overly friendly barista at the new hipster café Holly frequents before heading into work. Compiled from tumblr.


Holly's coffee machine is broken.

It has been broken for two weeks now.

Gail would never admit it but she might have something to do with its demise.

Let's just say a non-caffeinated Gail is not to be mocked and that machine mocked her with its confusing buttons.

And now, she has to deal with the overly friendly barista at the new hipster café Holly frequents before heading into work.

Actually scratch that, she has to see the cheery coffee girl flirt with Holly every morning before work because Holly refuses to let Gail order for them after the time she not-so-accidentally spilled the coffee over to the girl in an effort to make her drop the annoying smile.

It was like she was trying to blind Gail's tired eyes with the light reflecting off her ridiculously white and orderly teeth.

"Here's your coffee, officer."

"So, when are you getting a new coffee maker?"

"Mmmm… I'm thinking of getting an upgrade actually so, as soon as I'm done with that paper this week, I'll do some research on what to get."

"What? Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Holly, it's just a coffee machine. Why can't you get one at the store after work?"

Holly loved researching online reviews to find the models that would work best for her whenever possible.

It's one of those things that she did that Gail found charming and useful, especially after that time Gail bought the gps device with the wacky path-finding algorithm (Holly's words).

Holly had insisted they used the app on her phone instead even though it would've drained her battery and Gail was looking forward to playing Flappy Bird on it.

She refused to download the game on her phone in case there's a need for deniability that she was into the game.

But this time, it was only delaying the simple process of getting a new coffee machine.

Most importantly, it was giving that barista more opportunity to blind Holly with her dazzling smile. No. Not dazzling. Stupid. Her stupid smile.

"Why? Don't you like the coffee here?" _She did._

"Meh. I prefer to drink mine in bed."

"Well, soon," Holly looked around for any lingering eyes before leaning in halfway for her kiss.

They usually refrained from PDA whenever Gail is in her uniform but Holly couldn't help but to sneak that kiss in before work.

Gail was really adorable when she gets jealous and Holly is pretty sure now that the young barista is the reason.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Gail's subtle smirk after tipping that coffee over the counter last week and the unsurprised tone of her soft "oops" afterwards.

Holly continued her daily coffee runs there because it was decent coffee and on the way to work—but most of all, she loved watching Gail react to the friendly barista's casual banter with Holly about finding her familiar.

* * *

Gail hates working the night shift on Saturdays.

Oh, she isn't much of a fan of night shifts on any other day but Saturdays are the worst.

Everyone wanted to drink. Excessively.

So, essentially a regular Saturday's night shift consists of breaking up increasingly dumb bar fights that had escalated from the silliest interaction like bumping into someone while getting a drink in a crowded bar, or looking too intently at someone else, or accidentally puking on the floor and someone steps on it.

That's exactly why she was planning on doing nothing but lounge around in comfy clothes (Holly's if possible) at Holly's place all day and enjoy her rare weekend (half of it anyway) off.

She looks at Holly's reply and frowns slightly.

_Care to join me for some really early breakfast at the café?_

Gail didn't have to ask which one.

Not when Holly has been teasing her about wanting to try their breakfast all week.

Personally, Gail would rather eat at the cafeteria at the morgue than there and that is saying a whole lot when Holly only ever eats there when the weather was horrible and the vending machine ran out of order.

However, she was already too tired to argue and begrudgingly agreed—wanting to get this relaxing day along to the actual lazing around with Holly.

* * *

As she walks into the café, Gail scanned the cashier counter where the annoying barista is usually at and smiles softly when she didn't see her.

In her place was a boy with very, very shaggy hairstyle—thankfully, not greasy.

She preferred shaggy hair to perfect white teeth any day.

Gail's delight was short-lived because standing right next to Holly was annoying barista girl and her smile was even wider today (as if that was possible).

Just as she was approaching the table, Holly shot a cheeky smile to her briefly before turning back to the barista.

"…Anyway, I just thought you were really rad after that," The girl giggled and Gail felt like she was gargling vomit at the sight.

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm really glad that the lecture left an impression."

Gail cleared her throat unnecessarily loud and the girl smiled at her nervously.

"I'll let you get back to your work then, Holly," _Hmm. _She narrows her eyes briefly and the barista leaves quickly.

Holly just leans back to her chair and chuckles.

"I see that we're on first name basis with the coffee girl now."

"Mmmm hmmm," Holly offered no explanation and Gail gave her a look that said '_well?'._

"I was a guest lecturer for a friend's course last year and she so happened to crash that lecture with a friend. She was just letting me know that that's why I looked familiar."

"Good to know she wasn't just repeatedly using that old line to pick up a grown-ass woman then—without alcohol anyway," Gail mumbled while putting a mask of indifference while reading the menu.

Holly just shook her head and chuckled at her reaction. _Oh, Gail._

"Well, I'm going to order now. What would you like?" Her tone was dripping with sweet sarcasm.

"Mmmm. Sausages," Gail only raised an eyebrow at that and walked away.

* * *

It took another week. Five more torturous occasions of them getting coffee at that damn café prepared by that damn ever-smiling barista for Gail to finally take matters to her own hands.

She was going to get Holly that damn coffee machine herself. After all, Gail did have something to do with the old one not working. It was only fair that she replaced it.

The plan was to swing by the store and get the best one there (most expensive naturally) but that was before she saw the price tag.

Huffing and puffing, she left the store. There was no way she was going to spend that much just to avoid pesky coffee girl.

Of course, it took another all too friendly encounter with the young barista and Holly casually referring to her as Sara to Gail that she finally found a way around the problem.

So, Gail drove out to the cabin that her family used to go to every summer and the occasional Christmas to get the expensive espresso machine. Even the name made it sound expensive—the Oracle.

Whatever. As long as she didn't have to endure seeing pesky barista every other day, she's fine with it.

Besides, she has plenty of time to replace it with a French press or something. It's been so long since their last visit that her mother probably wouldn't notice the change anyway.

* * *

"I got you something by the way." They were on the way to The Penny for a drink to celebrate Holly's paper being published and that Gail didn't have work the next day.

"Oh. What is it? Did I miss a gift-exchanging event or something?"

"Nah. Steve mentioned having an espresso maker laying around and…"

"Gail…" Holly stalled their pace to stare at the blond.

"Holly."

"Tell me you didn't buy an espresso machine just to avoid seeing me exchange pleasantries with Sara."

"I didn't." Holly pressed her lips together. _Yeah, right._

Andy, Chloe, and Traci were already huddled at one of the tables as the both of them walk into The Penny.

The boys were nowhere to be found when the three stooges basically ambushed them with an invite to the new club—which also happens to be having a lesbian night.

Apparently, Chloe and Andy have been waiting for Holly to bring them to go to a gay club for some time while Traci seems amused by their obvious enthusiasm.

Holly simply stared at her with a glint of excitement and Gail begrudgingly agreed to go if their drinks were paid for that night. _Damn it, Holly._

* * *

The club wasn't bad. The décor was classy enough and the crowd was surprisingly mixed for lesbian night and they were all in their third round of drinks already.

Although Gail had made sure that both their drinks that night were taken care off—fees for being the tour guide, well, Holly at least—Holly insisted on getting the next round of shots for them before they head on to the dance floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gail couldn't believe her eyes.

"What?"

"Huh?" They turned to look at the bar and saw a pretty young blond walk up to Holly and striking a surprisingly friendly conversation with her. _Fucking Sara._

Gail promptly finishes her drink and started to make a move towards the bar but before she could, Holly was already on her way back with the shots in hand, leaving Sara by the bar.

"Bottoms up!" The group quickly downed the tequila shots.

"So… That was Sara." Traci had dragged a tipsy Chloe and Andy toward the dance floor just as Chloe shouted to find her a girl that hot to grind.

"That is correct."

"Is she a stalker?"

"I don't think so."

"Why are we bumping into her everywhere we go then?"

"We aren't. She works at the place where I used to buy my morning coffee and—"

"Yeah, but every time? Really, Holly? Every time we go there, she's working. I thought she had a degree?"

"Come on, Gail. I-" She made eye contact with the blond still by the bar.

"Shhh." Gail pulls Holly by the belt loops and kisses her hard. It was reminiscent of the first time the officer initiated their kiss. It left Holly a little breathless and dizzy.

"I have got to take care of our drinks from now onwards."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm very new to this pairing but I thought I'd post some of the headcannon I had in mind. Hope you enjoyed it. I realised it was all in italics earlier. Hahaha. Sorry. It was 3 am when I wrapped stuff up. I may follow this up with one for Holly dealing with similar situation.**


End file.
